Bleach
by xBloodlessx
Summary: Just the usual basic story for Ichigo, and friends. Fighting off Hollows. Possibly some love. Pairings yet to come!


**Two different writers in the story again. :D **

**Kisuke is one, and Yoruichi is the other. **

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns ALL of it. :] **

**Enjoy the story. **

Kisuke Urahara was sitting outside his shop on a sunny day. No one was around today. All off enjoying themselves. He just stuck around to watch the shop, in case anyone came along for something. Hollows were appearing in the area a lot lately, so there was a lot of work to be done.

---------

Yoruichi was padding along the sidewalk in cat form, the sun making her black fur almost uncomfortably warm.

She had been sent down from the Soul Society to investigate the suddenly frequent appearances of Hollows.

She needed to see Rukia, but had no idea where she was, since she'd begun to make a habit of running off with that Kurosaki kid.

Yoruichi had decided that paying a visit to Urahara would (with any luck) prove helpful.

---------

Kisuke looked up, as he heard an approaching Hollow. 'Another one..?' He thought to himself. Sighing, he stood up, ready for it to cross over.

------

Yoruichi spotted Urahara's shop a split second before she, too, heard the Hollow.

She sprinted towards the shop, stopping only long enough to transform back into her natural form, and yanked the door open, her eyes locking on Urahara.

"You heard it, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I heard it." Kisuke replied, watching the skies. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent down to help deal with this Hollow issue," she answered. She glanced over at Urahara. "Where's Rukia?"

She could hear him gaining on her, but she didn't slow down. He could catch up easily. She hoped Rukia and Kurosaki would reach the Hollow at the same time she and Urahara did. Kisuke took off after Yoruichi, knowing she was going after the Hollow. Yoruichi sighed. He was ever-so helpful, as usual. "So I take it you have no idea where Kurosaki is either." She didn't wait for an answer, racing back outside. "I see," he said. "She's off somewhere with Ichigo. Probably helping with this Hollow problem.

Kisuke met her pace, silently running next to her.

He heard the shrilling cry of the Hollow. His head snapped up, and he saw a huge Hollow crossing over.

It appeared to be ripping the sky open.

Yoruichi ran faster, as quickly as her legs would allow her to. She and Urahara had to reach the Hollow before it could do any damage.

"I think it's heading toward the park." Kisuke said, running as fast as he could. "I wonder what it wants there."

She frowned. "What if it's one of the other soul reapers its after?" she questioned aloud.

Kisuke glanced at Yoruichi.

Just about the only soul reaper around here was Ichigo.

But what could that Hollow want with Ichigo?

Yoruichi met his gaze, and she seemed to be thinking along the same lines. If this Hollow was after Kurosaki, why? And did the kid even know he might be the target?The park was within sight now, and she told herself that they would reach the Hollow in time....

Kisuke turned his gaze back to the park, trying to push his legs to make him run faster. The Hollow hadn't reached the park just yet.

The metal fence was close enough to touch....now the two of them were flying past it, getting nearer and nearer to the Hollow with every passing second. Yoruichi's mind was now on the Hollow alone. The best place to attack it. The quickest way to defeat it.

Kisuke began to focus on the Hollow alone...That was until he noticed someone in a Captain's clothes at the very edge of the park. He blinked, and stopped dead in his tracks, unable to tell who the Captain was. His back was turned hiding his face. He then wondered if Yoruichi noticed him as well.

Yoruichi was so focused on the descending Hollow that she almost didn't register the presence of another Soul Reaper.

One who wore the robes of a Captain….

**Who is the mysterious Captain? **

**Read and Review! :D **

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. :] **


End file.
